Clove and Cato before and during the hunger games Includes both deaths
by Charlotte171
Summary: This Fanfic is about Cato and Clove before and during the hunger games and includes both deaths of the Charactors. This story is rated R
1. Chapter 1 - First meetings

First meetings

Everyone knows that all boys and girls from the age of 12 to 18 can go into the hunger games. The girls and boys start their training at a young age of 10.

"Make sure you impress them!" Teased Mum, "I will now stop worrying Mum." "Bye Honey" as she Chuckled to herself.

Went I got to the training centre it was full of people but one boy seemed to grab my attention straight away, he had blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed to light up the whole room and he looked like he was a year or two above me. He was practicing his sword fighting skills when suddenly, he saw me staring, I quickly turn around and my cheeks flash a bright red colour.

"What are you looking at" said the boy teasefully "Nothing worth your concern" Than suddenly the speakers go off and a say that ten years old's can now go off to their desired place. I quickly go and rush to the knife throwing section, my dad has taught me how to throw a knife and be able to hurt or even kill with the weapon.

I wait in line till I can go up, all the other kids, much not know enough because they either miss or just hit the fake person. I finally reach to the top of the line and grab some knifes and throw them and all three reaches right in the centre "Bingo" whispering to myself. "what's your name sweetie" said one of the peacekeepers  
"Clove Kentwell" I slowly start to walk away and then suddenly the boy from before murmured "Wow" one of his friends than laughed out "Looks like you got some competition Cato" "Shut up" snapped Cato.

* * *

A few years later I would be versing the 18 year old's from my knife throwing skills and none of them never seemed to be any real competition, "Hey Neil", Neil was one of the nicer peacekeepers "Hey clove, I have been meaning to ask you if you wanted to try any other weapons?" Since I'm so short I have always stuck to long distance but I think I should try something else like the sword "I'll try the sword for a change" "Ok I will go grab my best sword fighter that's around your age!" Than Neil quickly rushes to grab the sword fighter, "Cato Hadley is going to teach you" than he rushed off somewhere else.

"Hey Clovey" he nicknames me "Let's start training" Whenever we trained I would always feel a strong pull toward him and especially when he would touch my hand to try and teach me how to do the hand movements I would always get shivers down my spine.

Me and Cato become really close and we would always stay after everyone has left and work on our talents and joke around the training centre because Cato couldn't bare to see his mother because she had got very sick from an illness that was very unlikely to survive

Sadly, one day she passed away and Cato wouldn't come to training for weeks until one day he came back and I went over to him "Hey" Cato just mumbles and walks away. "What are you going to do when lover boy won't come back to you" Yells a boy named Jaymin, my blood begins to boy as I grab a knife and walk right toward him " Leave me alone" Yelling at his face, than all of a sudden he pulls me to the group and trying to punch me but I'm able to avoid his punched and turn him around so I'm on top of him and take my knife out and pull it towards his neck "I said Leave me alone!" Yelling at the top of my lungs probably grabbing everybody's attention but I didn't care, I than start to punch him until I about to kill him but the peacekeepers pull me off him than I hear him say "You will regret that!"

* * *

Cato's Perception

I ignore clove when she went and tried to talk to me and I went straight toward to sword fighting section. I was waiting in line when I heard clove yell " I said leave me alone" and I had to stop myself from going over there, she was on top of a boy called Jaymin who was in the same age group but always came 2nd while I came first, Clove throws a few punches at him before the peacekeepers came and dragged her away. That was the last time I saw the Clove for years.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I do not own anything from the hunger games and I will try and publish the 2nd chapter as soon as I can 😊 This is going to be my shortest Chaptor so dont worry :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Volunteering

Volunteering

Years have passed since me and Cato have talked to each other and I'm starting to see him as a distant memory but every time I walk past him I still get butterflies in my stomach.

Today is the big day, Today I am going to volunteer as a tribute even though I'm only fifteen I am better than every girl in my district and my father is getting very sick and we need the money so by winning he can get proper health that he needs.

"Clove I have laid your outfit down for you on your bed" my mum yells to me.

"Ok!" I yell back to her.

Once I get to my bedroom the outfit that I'm going to be wearing for the reaping is a light silky blue dress that is a handy down. I gently put the dress on me hoping to not rip it, then I start walking down stairs to my parents, "You look breath taking" my dad softly says to me "Thanks dad."

The city hall is where we do our reaping's and they usually decorate it almost like Christmas but Red and orange and no Christmas tree or presents. The capital always tries to get the other districts to decorate but they never do it besides our district.

When I got to the reaping's I step in line and wait for my turn and look around to see who am I going to maybe have to fight against to be able to go into the 74th Hunger Games. Once I reach the top of the line I said to the peacekeeper "Clove Kentwell" "Age" the peacekeeper says with no emotion "15 years old" and then he flicks to the right page and pricks a tiny bit of blood onto my finger and dabs it next to my name "NEXT!" The peacekeeper yells.

I slowly walk towards the 15-year-old girls and stand there for just over 15 minutes until a weird looking lady named Allie comes onto the stage "Well come, well come!" gushed Allie "We have a video all the way from the capitol!" excitedly she says, then the video flickers on and we all stand there in silent watching the video about making peace and all the young tributed and blah blah blah.

Suddenly Allie starts to walk over to the girl's bowl and says, "Lady's first" she dips her hand right in and before I know it I'm yelling "I Volunteer as tribute!" I didn't even care what the girls name was but than other girl starts yelling "I Volunteer!" the girl had blonde hair and was already badly injured so the peacekeepers dragged her away and the others grabbed my arms and pulled me towards that stage.

"What's your name dear" excitedly Allie says "Clove Kentwell" "Let's give her a clap!" than everybody starts clapping and cheering my name. Now time for the boys

Allie dips her hand in and sways it around and she pulled out a name and goes over to the microphone and yells "Jaymin Crossley!" the fear on my face starts to build up as he struts his way towards the stage with a big grin on his face, and then A loud yell comes from the boy's area saying he volunteers.

It takes me a moment to process all of this Cato has just volunteered, I have to kill Cato?

"What's your name dear?" Allie says with a big grin on her face "Cato, Cato Hadley" I nearly chocked as he said his name, I have to verse the man that I once liked and maybe still like. "Go shake hands you too" Allie says as she looks pleased with herself, me and Cato than shake hands and I mumble to him "Why" and he mumbles "Later"."

In the waiting room my mother and father come in and hug me and tell me that I'm going to win and don't hesitate to kill Cato, but all I can think is what has he done, I now have to kill him now.

Nobody else came to visit me but I didn't really care, all I needed was some time to think about what had Cato done, I peek out to the hallway and there is a huge line to go into Cato's room with people crying and saying, "he better win." That made my blood boil I was supposed to win, I was supposed to get all of the attention.

* * *

After a while when everybody had finish talking to Cato the peacekeepers dragged us onto a train and said that we will be staying on this train for a day and a half. I didn't either bother to wait for the mentors to arrive and I make my way to my bedroom and roll up into a ball and cry. Soon somebody walks in and says, "are you crying?" it was Cato and immediately my cheeks went bright red so I dug my face into my knees.

Cato bends down beside me and places me onto his lap, and whispers into my ear "are you going to talk?" I shake my head to indicate no.

He then places me onto the bed and wipes away my tears with his hand and steps back, I rush into my defence pose and Cato looks at me strangely and I jump onto him making us fall onto the floor and grab out my knife that I always have with me.

"Don't give me pity Cato" he just looks at me and he turns us around so he's on top, I try to turn us around again but he's too strong and he grabs my knife and gets off me, "I think I will keep this just until we reach the capitol." I knew he was doing the right thing but it just made my frustrated.

I walk outside and I see our mentors Brutus and Enoboria, they are sitting down talking to Cato about defence moves and how to find shelter.

I slowly start to walk over to them and mumble "Hi" I can see the disappointment in their faces when they see me because of my tiny figure and small Hight. "What weapon to you use Clove?" Enoboria ask me "Knifes" "we can work with that" Enoboria says with a small smile on her face showing me and Cato her strange teeth.

Later that day I am in my room checking out all the strange but cool stuff than Allie knocks on the door and walk in "Dinner will be ready at 5:30 and you better not be late!" Allie says in a strict but comforting voice.

I head over to the bathroom and jump in the shower, there are all sorts of different scented soaps but I glance over and see a soap named Clove so I go and use that soap while giggling to myself for no reason.

I put on a new set of clothes that were laid out for me on the bed and rush off to the dining room. Just in time, everybody is already sitting there but they haven't started eating yet, meals of food and deserts just come out and I stuff myself with as much as I can eta without feeling to sick, unlike Cato who is shoving down all the meals and leaving the plate with no food to be seen.

I head over to my bedroom and put on a dressing gown and make my way to the bed but before I lay down I have this sudden urge to go into Cato's room so I tiptoe to his room, His light is still on so I assume he is still awake so I open the door and he's standing looking at his dresser, "Hey" he jumps a little bit but then comes towards me "what are you doing" he says "nothing" but then all of a sudden he pins me to the wall and says "Did you come to see me?" I try to respond to him but nothing seems to get out of my mouth, he chuckles to himself and than lets me go and I rush into my bed with butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

Cato's perspective

When we got onto the train Clove just rushed off to her bedroom but I stay back and look around at the train and all of the decorated items. I think to myself I should go and see if Cloves ok but I hesitate right before I go I into her room until I heard her start to cry, I go in and look at Clove who is huddled up in a ball "Are you crying" Great, out of everything I had to say its that, I bend down and pick her up and lay her down on my lap and slowly start to rock her "are you going to talk?" she gently shakes her head back and forth.

I stand up with her still in my arms and walk over to the bed and place her down and wipe away her tears with my hand, I step back and she gets into a defence move but since she is so small I start to giggle but then she jumps onto me and I lose my balance and we both end up on the floor she takes out a small knife and she was about to put pressure onto my arms but I roll her over so I'm on top of her.

I take the knife away from her and she looks upset but all that can get out of my mouth is "I think I will keep this just until we reach capitol"

That night I am in my bedroom admiring her knife until she walks in and she says "Hi" "what are you doing in here?" "nothing" she replies with and then I push her to the closest wall and whisper to her "did you come to see me?" she couldn't reply to that can I laugh and bit from how cute she is than I let her go.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys 😊 I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. I own nothing everything I owned by Suzanne Collings.


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to get sponsors

Time to get sponsors

When I woke up the next morning I laid in bed just thinking about what happed last night until Allie interrupted my thoughts by making me get up and get ready.

I put my hair in two braids that connect at a pony tail and put on a pair of black jeans with a white top. Once I stepped out of my bedroom Cato had a big smirk on his face and waited for me to sit down while everybody had sat down.

I sat across from him on the table and during breakfast he always touched my leg and when I finally had enough I dropped my fork my "accident" and went under the table and stabbed his leg with the fork.

During breakfast Enoboria and Brutus keep talking to us about tactics that me and Cato could use during the game. Just before I was about the leave the table I mimed the words out to Cato meet me in my bedroom, then I left the dining table and hurried off into my bedroom.

Sometime later Cato walks into my bedroom and I walk over to him and say that we need to talk. We sit down on the edge of the bed and Cato ask in a confused voice "What's the problem?" I replied with "Why did you never talk to me after you mum died?" He just blankly stared at me and sighed "I…. I don't know why, I guess I was just upset and blocked everyone out who I was close to at the point in time and I… just never spoke or saw you again for years until you walked up on that stage."

"Clove, Cato we got to leave!" Allie yells at the top of her lungs.

I start to shake from nervousness and Cato can pick that up so he holds my hand and we walk up to the exit "You got this" Cato said in a comforting voice than the lights turn off and the door slides open and I don't feel Cato's warm and soft hand on mine anymore and we step off the train and the citizens of the capitol look crazy with their hairdos, clothes, eyebrows EVERYTHING!

Me and Cato walk side by side while to citizens cheer "CATO, CLOVE!" and waving their arms up in the air like no tomorrow.

* * *

Once we reach the giant building we were walking to they split me and Cato into different rooms and make us take off our clothes. The two-people assigned to me bathed me than they put this weird wax thing on my arms and before I could protest they strip it off leaving me in a painful state, they do that to every inch of my body before dunking me in this milky water things and peeling it off me. They did that 3 times and each time was more painful than the other one because all that was left on me was a skin.

After that they just brush my hair out and pluck my eyebrows than they admire me for a second than leaving me on a cold bed, I try and reach for my shirt but than a door slides open and Cato and his and my styler were at the doorway and I quickly cover my chest before anyone actually looks at me and duck my head down to hide my embarrassment.

"What took you so long?" Cato asked, all I could do was just show him my arms and then he could see that they waxed me and he looked at me than he laughed. I looked at his arm and he got to keep his hair on his arms and legs and I was so mad.

Our stylist started talking about our costumes but I wasn't listening because I was trying to grab my shirt without anybody looking. After a while Cato and his stylish finally went out of the room and my stylish measures me. He then leaves me and comes back and he tells me that I can put on my clothes from before. He then starts to do my hair and puts it in a bun with braids and then he does my makeup, he does a very natural look so it doesn't look like I'm wearing any and then he gets my costume and puts me in it. The costume is like a gold gladiator type of costume that has a big helmet that looks like wings are coming out on the side of it.

When I met Cato at the hallway he was wearing the same clothes but instead of his helmet is not filled in on the top unlike mine which is.

Once we reach backstage everybody is already there and dressed up. I start to observe the place and see the tributes, I walk pass district 11 who has a tiny little girl with curly hair and I almost feel bad for her while her partner is huge and he is probably 18 while me and Cato are only 15 and 16.

After a while of standing around Cato grabs my arm and walk over to the district 1 tributes, the girl has blonde hair and looks like she cares more about her looks than surviving while to other boy has brown hair and is full of himself. They are both wearing this pink outfit with big fluffy jackets and the girl has this huge head piece that just look ridiculous.

"Hi, we are district 2 I'm Cato and this is Clove" "Nice to meet you I'm Glimmer" she said in an obvious flirty tone, all I can do about it though is just roll my eyes. "I'm Marvel and I guess you're here to form an alliance?" Marvel exclaimed "Yes" Cato said while nodding his head back and forth.

Suddenly there was a voice from a speaker saying for all tributes to get into their Carriage, me and Cato walk over and Cato jumps in and holds a hand out for me but I just step on and say, "Stop being so cheesy" He just chuckles.

Suddenly, the big doors open wide up and the horses start galloping, I almost had a heart attack I was so nervous but I put on a fake sarcastic smile and way to the crowd while Cato mostly has his hand just above his hand sticking out to the crowd and I did that too once but I put it down in almost a heartbeat.

People were calling our names and I was enjoying it until district 12 tributes are on FIRE. It's obviously fake but everyone is cheering their names "Katniss, Peeta!" than to make things worse they hold each other's hand and raise it to the air!

Once we get to the end President Snow starts to talk about things but all I could think of is district 12 and their stylish Cinna.

Cato must have felt my anger somehow and gently holds my hand for a slim moment but it instantly works and I calm down.

Once we get backstage again Cato and Me death stare district 12 tributes and they must have picked it up because they glance over at us, actually not us just Cato but that's ok because Enoboria and Brutus came over and started to praise us about "how good we were and how we will get lots of sponsors.

* * *

When we were finished Allie, Enoboria and Brutus showed us to the penthouse but since we are district 2 we get floor two but that doesn't really matter because the penthouse is still beautiful.

When we were having dinner, we weren't allowed dessert or any treats and Enoboria made me and Cato's dinner half of our normal size and she proclaims that we have to get used to small meals. I can see Cato's anger and when Allie, Enoboria and Brutus leave I slide off half of my meal unto Cato's plate because he needs it much more than me since he is so much bigger than me and I heard him say "Thank you" but it was a very quiet one but I still made me smile.

Later that night me and Cato talked about the games and what we wish to do with the money after the games if one of us wins. I told Cato about my dad and how he is really sick and before I could finish talking about the topic he pulls me into a tight hug while I cry into his shoulder.

Soon after that all I can remember is that I passed out onto his bed and I feel happy for once.

* * *

Cato's prospection

When we both got to the Penthouse we went straight to dinner, me and clove had plants full of food but Enoboria insisted that we have half our normal serving size, soon after we got our dinner Allie, Enoboria and Brutus all had something to do, so I was about to yell at the top of my lungs until Clove sided half of her food onto my plate so I had a full meal. I gave her a soft "thankyou" and stuff myself full of food.

After the eventful dinner me and Clove sat in my bedroom and just talked about all sorts of things like our life after we stopped talking, the friends that we made, what we would do with the money that we would win after the games and about Cloves father.

It reminded me so much about my mother and before she could finish her sentence I bring her into a tight hug while she cries into my shoulder and whispering to her "It's going to be ok."

Soon Clove had fell asleep on my bed and I bring, her to the top of the bed and put the blanket on her small body and snuggle up next to her tiny body.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys :) I am referencing this on the book so please do not complain about the ages because in the book Clove is fifteen and Cato is sixteen. I do not own anything all rights go to Suzanne Collings 😊 Have a good day where ever you are in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 - First day of training

First training session

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright world around me when I see Cato fiddling with my hair and staring at it with great caution to not hurt me, "Good morning" I yawn to him.

"You're up early" Cato says in a strict tone "So are you" and I wait to see his response but instead he just stands up and tunes around to me "See you for breakfast" Than Cato walks out of the room leaving me sitting on the bed.

I soon start to get ready knowing that today is my first day of training in the capitol, I put on a long jumpsuit that was hard to get into, then I walk toward the dining table.

Everybody is already there and eating so I plot myself down and start to eat what was on my plate, like usual Enoboria and Brutus were talking about the games to me and Cato and we heard to what they had to say.

"You have already formed an alliance with district 1, …... right" Brutus strictly said, "We met them last night" I quickly replied before Cato could "Good" Brutus said shooting me a grin.

Me and Cato were going down to the training centre late morning and was greeted with glimmer in the elevator who was trying to flirt with Cato that started to make my blood boil.

"Where's Marvel?" Shooting out of my mouth in an angry tone

"Down stairs, do you want to talk to him" Glimmer says while giving me a small wink

"Maybe" I say than glance over to Cato who looks more tense than usual. All of a sudden, the elevator doors open and we stand at the front in a semi-circle shape.

When everybody got there me and Cato listened to what a lady had to say about the games but I zoned out as I was starting at the other tributes, once the lady had finished talking I hurried off toward the knife section and picked up my knifes and through them at the fake people and landing them right at the chest, I felt a pair of eyes on me as Glimmer started to walking toward me "Is that all you can do sweetheart?" she sarcastically said "No" giving her a death stare "Well what else do you…" I know what she was going to say so I just blurt out the words "swards" than I stand there regretting what I said.

"Let's see it than" Glimmer says with a big sarcastic smile, I slowly stumble toward the sword section where Cato was and picked up at sword "Let's see it Clove" She says with a big grin on his face.

Remember what Cato taught me, remember what Cato taught me, then suddenly I had just swung the dummy's head off and it's two arms.

Glimmer is looking at me in shock and Cato has a big grin on his face. Glimmer just storms off and all I can feel is proud.

Cato comes towards me and I try to hurry off but he goes into a slow jog and grabs the top of my arm.

"Where are you going Clovey?" He says while turning me around and his breath gets heavier as I stumble towards him while he grabs both of my arms and puts them to the side of me.

"Why would you want to know?" As my breath gets heavier looking up into his crystal blue eyes

"You will be the death of me in that arena" as he starts to lean in but I resist because everybody can see us and I let him kiss me on the check. After he kisses my check his lips brush the rest of my skin which sends shivers down my spine as I turn around and grabs his arms to release them from mine and then rush towards the closet exit which is an elevator.

I rush towards the elevator but the people in white stop me from entering. "Please let me in" as I try to push them but Cato soon grabs my arms and walks me over to the other side of the training centre while I'm trying to get out of his grip but I give up halfway.

"What are you thinking in that brain of yours Clove!" Cato almost yells at me, making me have almost a sad expression as I tilt my head to the ground. "Don't be upset" as he re tilts my head up so my eyes are at his "I'm sorry but not here, not now" I reply as I turn to line up in a line for an activity not caring what it is.

Soon came lunch time where we could sit down and eat but Cato walks over to two tables and connects them and he sits down and Glimmer sits across from him with Cato sitting next to her.

I glance over the room and make my way over towards another table and I hear glimmer say something but Cato gets up and catches up to me.

"What are you doing" Cato says in a confused voice as I sit down at the table and place the tray that the peacekeepers gave me.

"Sitting down and eating" I reply with as I examine my food and grab a soon and dig it into the soup that is a weird orange colour.

"Ok than" Cato says frustrated as he picks up my tray and walks over to the table

"HEY" I yell out as I get everybody attention as I run up to him.

Cato places my tray next to where he sits and sits down and pats the place next to me. I shake my head but I see him mime out the word "Please." I roll my eyes and sit down next to him.

Marvel and Glimmer basically talk the whole time about how great they are and Glimmer sometimes flashes me a bit of a "He's mine" look so I come right up next to Cato which gets him by surprise but than instantly relaxes and places his arm over my body to bring me even closer to him and then I match my breath to his. I glance over at Glimmer and her face is worthless.

"So, Clove I heard you like Marvel" with a grin on her face that make me and Marvel both shook. Glimmer than nudges Marvel and he starts to play on.

"Is that true?" Marvel says in a playful voice as he blows a kiss out to me.

Cato starts to stand up but I grab his arm and tug him so he knows I need his help.

"Let's get back to practice!" Cato forcefully says as he grabs me and we both walk over to a trap section.

"Thankyou" whispering it to him and he replies with "Any day" and we both continue doing activity's until it's about the end and Marvel grabs my arm right in front of Cato and glimmer walk right next to him

"What are you doing?" I ask Marvel but before I can even react his lips are smashing onto mine and I hear glimmer whisper something to Cato and I can finally react so I push him off me "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" I yell to him as I storm out of the training centre.

Cato catches up to me and we both hop into the elevator that's just us two and he pushes me to the side of the elevator and whispers into my ear "Calm down Clovey" than all of a sudden, we are about a centimetre apart and I about to lean forward to kiss him but the elevator doors open and Brutus, Enoboria and Allie are all standing there in shock and I run towards my bedroom and lock the door.

A few hours have passed and It's now 10 pm and I hear a knock on the door, I slightly open the door and Cato stands in front of me with a few small rectangle items and a pate full of food.

"Movie night?" He says to me in hopeful voice, I have heard about things called "Movies" but I never actually saw one or see what they do so I nod and we both go towards to big red lounge and Cato put one of the rectangle items that I'm guessing is a movie and hands me that plate of food which I'm guessing is my Dinner.

I snuggle up next to Cato's large body as we watch a movie about a dog that is funny but it turns out sad because he dies of old age, Oh, I wish I could too. After the movie has finished Cato passes out next to me and I try to escape but his arm is around my waist so I can't get out and I just fiddle with his hair until I fall asleep.

I'm running, I'm running in a forest that is full of different colours and I look behind me and Cato is running after me with a sword with blood on the top and my feet stop working so he catches up to me and swings my feet over so I'm on the ground and he is on top of me. "Cato!" "Cato no, Please no!" I yell as everything starts to turn black and I wait for my eyes to adjust and Cato is right in front of me so I shoot back and he whispers to me that it was just a dream. As he climbs over to me and gives me a small hug but I hug him back even tighter.

He picks me up and places me on a bed and I don't know what one but he places the blanket on top of me and cuddles up next to me and we both fall asleep together, in peace but I know that this won't last very long….

* * *

Cato's Prospection

As I wake up I feel a smaller body next to me, So I turn to see who it was and its Clove sleeping in my arms as her body is rolled up next to mine, she looks so cute as she breaths in and out. I start to fiddle with her hair but only very gently as I twirl my fingers through her messy dark brown hair.

"Good morning" Clove yawns out and it gives me a startle because I didn't know she was awake.

"You're up early" I mumble out In a strict voice and she replies with "So are you" and that leaves me speechless so I just hop up and turn around so I'm facing her and say "I will see you for breakfast" Than I walk out into the hallway.

Once I'm in the hallway I stop for and take a few deep gulps and head over to my bedroom. The rest of the morning seemed to fly by until we got into the elevator and Glimmer is standing there trying to flirt with me but I just brush it off since…. ummm…. I don't know why but I just do than I turn over to see clove who looks like she is about to murder Glimmer when she blurts out "Where's Marvel" Than Glimmer replies with "Down stairs do you want to see him?" and Then makes me go tense for some reason but I can't pin it down. When we get to the training room I take a moment to look around because it's amazing, it looks like a deadly playground!

We all walk over to where Marvel is and line up in a semi-circle around a woman who is telling us survival skills that I already know. Once she is finished talking we all go over to the skills we are best at and try to make the other victors frightened until I see Clove and Glimmer behind her walk over to me but stop at one of the dummy's and Clove picks up a sword and she stumbles towards the Dummy and can swing both arms and head off in one go! I felt myself give a little smile as I start to walk over to her but she noticed that and tries to walk off but I start to jog up to her hand grab the top half of her arms and place them on her side "Where are you going Clovey?" I ask her as my breath gets heavier.

"Why would you want to know" She says to me as her breath gets heavier while she tilts her head to face mine which just makes me want to kiss her.

"You will be the death off me" I blurt out as I give up and try to kiss her but she turns her face so I kiss her check, suddenly she grabs my arms so she can get free and she runs free.

I stand there thinking about how dumb I am for doing that until she is arguing with the peacekeepers, she must be pretty brave but reckless to argue with them but they seem to get annoyed so I walk over to her and drag Clove to the other side of the room.

"What are you thinking in that brain of yours Clove" I yell at her, she tilts her head to the floor and I unexpectedly feel guilty and sad so I tilt her head up to my eyes so I could see her beautiful brown eyes and say, "Don't be upset" than she relies with "I'm sorry but not here" and walk off leaving me stranded, what is this girl doing to me?

Soon comes around lunch so I grab two lunch tables together so me, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and maybe district 4 can sit altogether. I sit down and Glimmer sits right across from me with Marvel by her side but Clove just walks past and places her tray on other table so I walk to her and I ask her what she is doing and Clove responds with a sarcastic response so I grab her tray and She yells out "Hey" but I still walk towards where I am sitting and place it next to me and sit down and I mumble the words out "please." She finally paces to us and sits down next to me.

Glimmer and Marvel talk about themselves the whole time but I still Listen in until Clove comes closer to me and I can see Glimmer sneer at her so I bring Clove even closer that gets her by surprise but Glimmer isn't having it so she blurts out something about Clove liking Marvel that makes me irritated and Marvel blows a small kiss to her and I had enough so I stand up but there's an arm pulling me down, It's Clove.

She's asking me for help so I help her "Let's get back to practice" I forcefully say and I hear her say a quiet "Thankyou" and I reply with "Any day" as I head back to the sword section.

Once it's the end of the day me and Clove walk towards the elevator but Glimmer stands next to me and Marvel Pulls Clove in front of him and Kisses her!

It all happened to quickly but Clove has stormed off and Glimmer is whispering Glato to me but I push her off me and run up next to Clove and we both get into the elevator alone.

I can tell she is getting very frustrated so I pin her to the elevator wall and whisper into her ear "Calm down Clovey" As I get closer to her. Were about to kiss, finally but the elevator doors swing open and Enoboria, Brutus and Allie all stand at the doors and Clove rushes to her bedroom and I follow her but to my bedroom.


End file.
